1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device which can prevent and/or reduce damage to a substrate due to application of electrostatic discharge by adjusting a cross-sectional area of a bit line contact or a metal line according to a spaced-apart distance from a pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electrostatic discharge (ESD) of a semiconductor device is one of factors affecting the reliability thereof. Accordingly, there is a need for a structure capable of protecting the semiconductor device from the ESD.